The Party
by Blitztoomuch
Summary: Derek and Casey arrive at a halloween party at seperate times. Neither are wearing the costume that the other expected. What happens when Casey sits down for a game of spin the bottle? Will Derek and Casey become Dasey? Will their parents approve?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody. This is my first story so don't be shy with your reviews. Thanks.

* * *

"Come on Casey, we're going to be late for the party", Derek said getting impatient

"Come on Casey, we're going to be late for the party", Derek said getting impatient.

"Just go on I'll meet you there", Casey shouted from her room.

Derek arrived at the party in his hockey uniform and a backpack with an extra costume (a Michael Myers costume). He had a surprise for Casey later. Meanwhile, Casey saw that her princess costume that had been lying on her bed had a huge stain on it.

"Sorry Casey, I was coming to get Freddy, my new imaginary friend, out of your room when I spilled my juice on your costume", Marty said sadly.

"That's ok Marty, I'll just borrow something from Emily." Casey said, trying to reassure her little stepsister.

About 20 minutes later, Casey and Emily arrived at the party. Emily dressed up as a nurse while Casey dressed up as nobody in particular (maybe a movie star). She wore a black dress, her blonde wig (the one she wore when spying on Derek and Emily), sun glasses, and different make-up. Interestingly only Emily knew that it was Casey; no one, including Derek recognized her. This fact came in handy when Casey saw who came in next.

"Oh no, it's Max. He's still bitter over the way we ended last week. I can't talk to him right now it's too much" Casey said.

"Hey Emily, hey Em's friend" Max said as he was passing by.

"Phew, that was close. I can't believe he didn't recognize me" Casey said relieved.

"Hey, I'm going to say hi to Derek. Will you be okay alone?" asked Emily

"Yeah, I'll be ok as long as I don't have to face Max" Casey responded.

Emily walked across the room towards Derek while Casey sat down on the nearby couch.

"Hey Derek" Emily said.

"Hey Em, is Casey here? I really need to ask her something?" said Derek.

"Yeah, Casey should be around. Your not going to do anything mean tonight, are you Derek?" asked Emily.

"Oh course not Em. Chill-ax" Derek reassured her. Of course Derek had something in mind.

Derek then went into the bathroom to change into his Michael Myers costume. He remembered how freaked out Casey was after watching Halloween. Unfortunately for Derek, when he returned, Derek couldn't spot Casey. There was no girl in a princess costume present. He figured she must be outside or something. He'll get her later, he decided.

"Cool costume dude" said another Michael Myers to Derek.

"Ralph?" Derek exclaimed.

"Yeah dude, chicks dig Michael Myers right. The dude's hilarious especially in Austin Powers" said Ralph.

"Wrong Michael Myers man" Derek said as he walked away hysterical.

Meanwhile, Casey, after seeing Max, needed someone or something to get her mind off him. She looks around for Emily, but can't seem to find her. She spots a spin-the-bottle game and figures why not. Max isn't in the game.

After about 15 minutes and a few more additional people playing, it's Casey's turn to spin. The bottle spins and spins and gradually slows down. The bottle stops and Casey looks up and jumps. It was a guy in a Michael Myers costume.

_Thank God it isn't the real Michael Myers. Otherwise I'd be gone already_, thought Casey.

Casey and "Michael" go into the closet. She pulls the light string down to turn off the light and he closes the door. For the next 7 minutes, Casey has the best make-out session of her life. She felt something more than what she had with Max, or any other guy. Whoever this was, he was the best kisser she had ever encountered.

_Who is this guy and have we met?_, thought Casey.

When the 7 minutes were up, there was a knock on the door. Casey turns the light back on only to find that her mystery guy had already put his mask back on. When Casey left the closet she saw Emily and sprinted towards her friend to tell her the news.

"Emily, I just had the greatest kiss with a guy in the closet. I wonder who he was? Do you know whose wearing that costume?" asked Casey.

"Well, I saw three Michael Myers' running around. One I think was Ralph because he complimented me on my shoes. The other though I have no idea and I believe one left already" responded Emily.

"I'm going to find the other two and get to the bottom of this. And I pray that I didn't just kiss Ralph!" said Casey. Casey scans the room intently looking for a Michael Myers. She then spots one in the kitchen. She hurries over to confront him.

"Hey, excuse me" Casey says as she taps "Michael" on the shoulder.

"Hey Blondie, what's up. Nice shoes" said "Michael" or should I say Ralph.

"Hey Ralph were you playing spin the bottle game earlier?" asked Casey sheepishly.

"Naw dude. I played that game once it made me all dizzy watching that bottle spin" answered Ralph.

"_It must have been the one of the other Michaels but which one and who was it?" _wondered Casey. Then suddenly a group of jocks came through knocking Casey down along with her wig.

"Dude, your hair fell out. Don't worry, you remembered your back-up brown hair. Can I keep you blonde hair?" asked Ralph.

"Yeah sure" replied Casey, still a little disoriented from the fall.

As Casey was getting her bearings back, Derek entered the room. Since Casey was no longer wearing the wig, he immediately spotted her. He snuck up behind her a grabbed her, causing her to jump.

"Boo!!" exclaimed Derek.

"Derek you jerk!!" exclaimed Casey. As she said that she fell over again.

"Happy Halloween Casey!" Derek yelled as he left the room.

_I can't believe Derek. I'm going to so get him… wait a minute. Was that a Michael Myers costume he was wearing? Oh no did I just kiss Derek!?_

"Em, I think I found out one of the mystery Michael Myers was. It was DEREK!! Oh my god Emily, what if was Derek in the closet?!" screamed Casey..

"What are you going do Case?" asked Emily.

"I don't know Em. I don't know" responded Casey.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Casey returns to her home with her head still spinning about the possibility of kissing Derek

Casey returns to her home with her head still spinning about the possibility of kissing Derek. She sees Lizzie on the couch and decides to discuss the dilemma with the person who understands her best.

"Hey Lizzie, do you have a minute? I really need to talk to you" said Casey

"Sure Case, what about?" asked Lizzie

"Well I played spin the bottle with some kids at the party and I had the most amazing kiss every with a guy in a Michael Myers costume. Unfortunately, I found out later that Derek was one of three guys was wearing one" said Casey.

"It's probably not as bad as it seems Casey. It could have been one of the other two" responded Lizzie.

"Yeah, but I found one it was Ralph. After speaking with him for 2 seconds I knew it wasn't him" said Casey.

"Well Casey you have three options. One talk to Derek and find out what he was up to at the party. Second, you could seek out the other Michael Myers and get their story. Or three, pretend it never happened knowing that it'll probably eat away at you for a long time" said Lizzie

"I think I'll first try to find the other Michael Myers. It will save me the crap I'll inevitably get from Derek and I could possibly meet my dream guy" said Casey.

The next day Casey, with the help of Emily, made some calls to try to answer the mystery "Michael" case. After an hour of persistence, Casey and Emily learned that a guy named Henry Landras was the other Michael Myers.

"I've known Henry forever so it'll be easy to set up a meeting between you two" said Emily.

"Thanks Em" answered Casey.

Later that afternoon, Henry and Casey met as Smelly Nelly's. Derek wasn't working that day so there was no risk of him interrupting the conversation or worse, getting wind of it. Henry was Casey's age and went to her school. He was tall (a little over 6 feet tall), had blonde hair, and was on the school's lacrosse team. After some introductions and small chat about some generic subjects, Casey started mentioning the party.

"So Henry, I'm going to be forward with this. Last night I kissed a guy in a Michael Myers costume and later found out you were one of three who dressed up like that. Was it you in the closet?" asked Casey.

"Casey I'm not going to lie to you. It was me" answered Henry.

"Really Henry that's awesome. And you want to know a secret: You're a great kisser!" exclaimed Casey.

"You know Casey, I've had my eye on you for a while now. I laid low for a while since you were dating Max. But after you spun that battle and I was like "please be me, please be me, I want my chance with Casey". When it pointed at me, I knew it was fate" said Henry.

"Well Henry, it was great meeting you. I have to go know but I'll call you later" said Casey. As she left, she kissed Henry softly on the lips.

On her way home, Casey ran into Emily who was dying to know what happened.

"The guy in the closet was Henry! He's such a great guy and I think we're moving into the boyfriend/girlfriend stage soon!" exclaimed Casey.

"That's great Casey. And there's the added bonus of knowing that it wasn't Derek" added Emily.

"You said it Em. If it was Derek it would have been so awkward. Well I got to go Em" said Casey.

"Bye Casey" said Emily

Casey, after her meeting with Henry, was so elated that she didn't even mind seeing Derek as she came into the house.

"So Klutz-zilla, what did you think of the party last night" asked Derek.

"It was great, I met and kissed a great guy there. It was Henry Landras" responded Casey, not even caring about the Klutz-zilla comment.

"Really, that guy? I preferred Max. I got Max; I never got Henry" said Derek.

"Well get used to him, since we're going to be dating soon. So how many girls did you make-out with last night" said Casey.

"I'm sorry Casey, I don't kiss and tell" responded Derek.

That night right before Casey was going to call Henry the phone rang.

"Hello. Is this Henry?" asked Casey.

"No it's Sam. Hi Casey. Which Henry were you expecting?" asked Sam.

"Henry Landras. We met at the party last night. We kissed during a game of spin-the-bottle" answered Casey.

"Wow that's great. It's funny though I didn't see you there" said Sam.

"Yeah well, I was there! Henry is such a great guy. He told me about how he's liked me for a long time and was praying that the bottle would point at him when I spun it!" exclaimed Casey.

"I see. A quick question: what were you dressed as last night?" asked Sam.

"Nobody in particular. I wore my blonde wig, with sunglasses, a black dress, and I switched up my make-up. Why?" asked Casey.

"Oh that was you!? Casey, you might not like what I have to say next" said Sam.

"What is it?" asked Casey.

"Well there's a huge hole in Henry's story" said Sam.

"Really what?" asked Casey, getting concerned.

Sam replies, "Well…"

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

"Well Casey, nobody recognized you last night with your disguise." said Sam.

"So…" said Casey.

"So, how did Henry realize it was you? The people who see you everyday such as me, Max, and Derek didn't recognize you. Yet this guy who you never saw or spoke to before recognize it was you?" asked Sam.

"You're wrong Sam! Henry recognized me because… because he loves me. Your just jealous that its not you anymore!" exclaimed Casey.

"Casey, get off the phone! Sam called to talk to me" yelled Derek from his room.

"See you Casey. Just do me a favor and ask that Henry guy what he sees in you" said Sam.

"Why would I ask that?" questioned Casey.

"Just trust me. Later" said Sam.

Later that night…

"Hello this is Henry"

"Hey Henry, it's Casey. How are you?" asked Casey.

"Fine now that I'm talking to you" responded Henry.

"Aw that's so sweet. Hey Henry, a quick question: What attracted you to me?" asked Casey.

"Well, you're smart, kind, and very much together" responded Henry.

"Aw, really?" said Casey.

"Yeah, but the thing that really clicked was your beautiful brown hair. When I saw that hair last night, I was hypnotized" said Henry.

"Aw that's… wait a minute I was wearing a wig" said Casey.

"Oh right, yeah you were wearing that… that wig and that uh red dress" said Henry.

"I was wearing a black dress and that wasn't you in the closet!!" screamed Casey.

"Casey, I can explain…" said Henry.

"Save it jerk!" yelled Casey at the top her lungs as she proceeded to hang up.

Casey then ran into Lizzie's room crying.

"Lizzie, that Henry that I thought I kissed was just a big, fat liar! How could I have not seen that?" asked Casey.

"It could happen to anyone Case. However, you do know what this also means right?" asked Lizzie.

"That I'm a stupid moron who couldn't see through that jerks act! That I'll never find my dream guy!" exclaimed Casey.

"No, than it was DEREK in the closet!" answered Lizzie.

"Oh no! Derek was the one I had the perfect kiss with! I can't date Derek! Not only is he Derek, he's also my step-brother!" exclaimed Casey who completely forgot about the Derek possibility until now.

"Why no… I mean you're right Casey. Oh look at the time I got to go... go practice my soccer. Yeah, I'll talk to you later" said Lizzie who was stumbling with her words. Then she proceded to run out of the house but interestingly didn't have her soccer ball. However Casey was too out of it to notice.

"I'm so confused right now. I have to talk to Derek" said Casey.

* * *

"Hey Derek, can we talk? It's important" said Casey.

"Is this about you shampoo?" asked Derek.

"No, it's about the party. Did you play spin-the-bottle last night?" asked Casey.

"I told you before Casey, I don't kiss and tell" responded Derek.

"Derek! This is important!" snapped Casey.

"Fine, I made-out with some blonde chick I never saw in my life. I think she was a friend of Emily" said Derek.

As Casey heard this, her heart rapidly picked up the pace. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was Derek!!

"Ok thanks Derek, I'm going to my room now" said Casey.

"Whatever Case" said Derek.

Casey laid down on her bed pondering what to do.

_Derek of all people Derek_, thought Casey. _I mean why did it have to be Derek. He is good looking and a great kis… wait what am I saying! Do I actually like Derek? No way, he's just my annoying jerk of a step-brother. Although, he is athletic, and I've always liked athletic guys. Stop! What am I saying!? Oh no I think I actually do like Derek. No, I don't!_

"I'm in love with Derek!" exclaimed Casey.

_Should I tell him? What if he doesn't feel the same way. He won't feel the same way! Come on, we're step-siblings! But what if does? It would be amazing. But what about the kids at school and what would the rest of the family think? I have to tell Derek, I have to take the chance. Otherwise this will eat at me forever. I have to do it. I have to._

"Derek.. I have something to tell you…"

Will Casey actually tell Derek? If she does how will Derek react. And what is up with Lizzie? Find out in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

"Derek... I have something to tell you something" said Casey rather nervously.

"What is it now Casey?" asked Derek in an annoyed voice.

"Well there's this thing that's been going on lately that I can't keep inside anymore" said Casey.

"Does it have anything to do with a… I don't know, a kiss with a step-sibling?" asked Derek.

"Derek you already know? Oh my God, how did you find out?" asked Casey. Casey's heart was really starting to pound in her chest.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out. I have eyes you know" said Derek.

"Ok then. Now the next question is how do you feel about it? Do you think it's ok or is it just plain wrong?" asked Casey. The pounding of her heart was almost audible.

"Are you kidding me?! Step-siblings are off-limits! Everybody knows that." exclaimed Derek.

At this point, Casey's heart just dropped. Derek didn't feel the same way at all. In fact he was completely against the idea of them. She had no idea how she was going to ever face him again. Casey was on verge of crying until she heard what Derek said next which made her forget her troubles for the moment.

"When Lizzie and Edwin come back, we're going to knock some sense into them. We have to end their relationship because it's bad for them, bad for the family, and just bad morally" said Derek.

"Wait a minute. You're talking about Ed and Lizzie?" asked Casey who was totally befuddled at this point.

"Yeah Casey, that's who we've been talking about since you barged in!" said Derek sarcastically. "They think they can just hide their relationship and have nobody notice! Yeah like Edwin is always going to Teddy's house, who by the way moved last month. And Lizzie is always practicing her soccer without her soccer ball! Lame excuses!"

"Ok Derek, I'll be in my room again. When they come home I'll talk to Lizzie. Please stay off of Ed until then" said Casey in a very downtrodden voice.

"Fine, whatever! I don't even want to think about it right now" answered Derek.

"_The good news: Derek doesn't know about us. The bad news: We'll never be together since we're step-siblings" _thought Casey.

It was around midnight when Lizzie and Edwin finally snuck back into the house. They came in holding hands with just the goofiest grins on their faces. Casey was waiting for them on the couch.

"Casey what are you doing here?" asked Lizzie.

"Liz, we need to talk." said Casey.

Edwin proceeded to go to upstairs. Lizzie then sat down with Casey on the couch.

"So… how long have you known?" asked Lizzie.

"For a couple hours, Derek told me. So how did this all start?" asked Casey.

"Well it started a couple weeks ago in drama class. Edwin and I were the only ones without partners for Romeo and Juliet so we had work together. The teacher randomly assigned scenes and we got the balcony scene. So we practice and Edwin doesn't take it seriously at all. However when we had to perform in front of the class he really got into the part and for the first time, I really saw something special in him. When he performed, he spoke with such intelligence, sensitivity, and passion! I guess he felt the same way as I did; we got caught up in the moment and kissed. The teacher said we didn't have to but we chose to. And it was magical. Unfortunately, we are indeed step-siblings we had to keep our relationship secret so we've hung at the park every night. I know you probably don't approve, but I think I love him Case and I think he loves me" said Lizzie.

"You know what Liz, before today I'd be lecturing you about how wrong this is and how it should end immediately. But something in me changed today" said Casey.

"What is it?" asked Lizzie.

"Well I found out that Henry lied about being the guy in the closet. It wasn't really him. It was Derek! At first, I was repulsed but after thinking about it, the more I realized that I had feelings for him. They were feelings that were always there, but feelings that I wasn't aware of until now. The truth is: I'm in love with Derek!" said Casey.

"Really? Have you told him yet?" asked Lizzie

"No, you see, I was going to but when I came into his room to tell him, he thought that I came in to tell him about you guys. Then he went on to say how step-siblings are off-limits and a relationship is bad for everyone. After that I just left. There's no hope for there ever to be a relationship between us" said Casey.

"I wouldn't give up that easy" said Edwin as he came back down.

"Do you have an idea that would change his mind" asked Casey.

"Yeah I have an idea" said Edwin.

"I'll help you too Casey. I can see this is really important to you. Besides, if we can get you and Derek together, he won't kill us for being together" added Lizzie.

"Thanks you guys! That's so nice of you. So what's the plan Ed?" asked Casey.

"Well, the plan is…"


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, the plan is this. We will use Derek's one soft spot to our advantage: Marti. She will talk to Derek about you Casey and try to bring his feelings out" said Edwin.

"What feelings Ed? What are you talking about? What good will that do?" asked Casey in a disoriented manner.

"You know, I didn't want to say this before this whole incident because I thought it would upset you, but Derek has always liked you Casey. However because you're step-siblings he buried his feelings for you and replaced them with sarcastic comments and mean pranks. Ever notice that he goes out of his way to torture you?" asked Edwin.

"Yeah I just thought it was because Derek viewed me as a threat. Before me, Derek ruled this house unquestionably. So in order to try to maintain his dominance he tries to keep me down" answered Casey.

"Wake up and see what's right in front of your nose Casey. It's so obvious! Even Marti noticed it and she's sometimes on the planet Neptune" said Lizzie.

"Ok I believe you but tell me again why Marti?" asked Casey.

"Ughh! Marti is the only one Derek will admit his feelings to. Marti connects with Derek in a way I've never seen him connect with anyone else" said Edwin.

"I guess you're right. I'll get her to talk to Derek tomorrow. Until then sweet dreams you too" said Casey.

"Good night" said Edwin and Lizzie in unison.

* * *

The next morning after breakfast, Casey sent Marti up to Derek's room. Casey stood by the door the entire time, listening in on the conversation. Derek was sitting on his bed when Marti came in.

"Hi Smerek! Can we talk?" asked Marti.

"Of course Smarti! Is it about your imaginary friend again?" asked Derek in a playful voice.

"No Smerek, it's about your feelings for Casey" said Marti rather firmly.

"What do you mean Smarti?" asked Derek.

"You like Casey! Everyone can see it. You try to cover it up by picking on her all the time! But you know you like her!" said Marti.

"Smarti for the last time… Casey is just my step-sister. That's it! Now let's just drop this conversation. Let's go get ice cream" said Derek.

"NO DEREK! No changing the subject! Admit it that you like Casey! You know you can't lie to me Smerek!" said Marti.

"Come on Smarti, I can taste the ice cream now!" said Derek desperately trying to end this conversation.

"Admit it Derek!!" demanded Marti.

"Fine Smarti… I admit it… I like Casey as more than a step-sister. I have since she moved in with us. Are you happy now Smarti?" asked Derek.

"_YES! YES! He likes me! Thank you Marti Thank you!!"_ thought Casey

"Yeah. Now is the ice-cream offer still good?" asked Marti.

"Of course, but later. It is 10:00 in the morning you know" said Derek.

"Ok bye Smerek. Hi Casey!" said Marti.

"Casey! Were you listening to that conversation" asked Derek.

"Yes, and I hear you have feelings for me" said Casey as she sat down next to Derek on the bed.

"You know… I was just saying that to get Marti out of my hair… but let's just say hypothetically I did… what would you say?" asked Derek.

"Oh no Derek that's not how this works. You admit to me how you feel first. Then I'll tell you about how I feel" said Casey.

"Come on Casey, you're my step-sister. You're fun to pull pranks on but at the end of the day, you're family and just family. Besides… I'm into this blonde hair chick that I kissed at the party" said Derek.

"Oh really. You want to know a secret Derek? That girl with the blonde hair was me with a wig. Look me! You know its true Derek" said Casey.

"There's no way Case…I don't believe you… you can't prove it!" exclaimed Derek.

"Oh really…" said Casey who then proceeded to grab Derek and pulled him closer to her. She then kissed him on the lips. It was even better than the one in the closet.

"Do you believe me now Derek" asked Casey.

"What the… What just happened?... Whoa… Oh my God… It was you Case!" exclaimed Derek.

"So what do you have to say to me Derek" asked Casey.

"I love you Case" said Derek.

"And I love you Derek" responded Casey.

They then kissed again, more passionately than before. The moment was magical. The moment was perfect. Then…

"Derek, Casey what are you doing?!" boomed George.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

"Derek, Casey what are you doing?!" boomed George.

"Dad! Uh… I can explain… you see we…uh…" stumbled Derek.

"George what's the matter? Are Derek and Casey fighting again?" asked Nora.

"I would give anything for that right now Nora! I found these two… these two… kissing! And I'm not talking about the way Derek kisses Marti!" yelled George.

"Calm down George. I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation" said Nora.

"Yeah! Derek and Casey are in love with each other. And so are Edwin and Lizzie" said Marti.

"Marti!" said Derek and Casey together.

George then proceeded to glare at Marti and pointed to her room. His head was completely spinning.

"Ok, Derek, Casey go to your rooms and don't leave until I say so. Nora and I have things to discuss" said George.

"George what are we going to do? Our kids are dating! I know they're not technically related but still!" exclaimed Nora.

"I know. I was always afraid of Lizzie and Ed since they connected right away and they met right before all that hormonal stuff but Derek and Casey! Their fighting was initially music to my ears because I thought it meant they would never have this… this situation" said George.

"I do have one idea" said Nora sheepishly. "It's not very pleasant however, but it may be the only solution".

* * *

Meanwhile Derek, Edwin, and Lizzie all snuck into Casey's room to address the situation.

"Look guys, we have to do something. I'm not sure what our parents will do but it won't be good!" said Derek.

"But what Derek, you saw George. He'll never accept either relationship. If I know my mom, she'll side with George on this one" said Casey.

"We have to do something! We can't just give up that easy! Venturi's and McDonalds' are known for their refusal to give up" said Lizzie.

"We could all run away. We could join the circus. It'll be great; we'll perform, eat peanuts, cotton candy, and popcorn. Plus the clowns and elephants won't judge our relationships" suggested Edwin.

"No way Ed!" answered the other three in unison.

"Are you sure mom and George won't accept us? Maybe if we prove that we truly love each other they will" said Lizzie.

"How will we do that?" asked Edwin.

"Well…" started Lizzie.

"Too late… look!" said Derek as he pointed toward the door which was now opening. Nora and George came in to reveal their decision.

"Nora and I talked about it and we have come to a decision. It wasn't easy but we believe that it is the best for everyone in the long-run" said George.

"Casey… Lizzie… we're moving back to Toronto tomorrow" said Nora.

"WHAT!!" said Derek, Casey, Lizzie, and Edwin together.

"Dad, Nora come on! You barely spent any time thinking this through! Don't you think that this is a bit extreme" said Derek.

"Or very extreme!" added Casey.

"Come on dad, you can't split the family up now. We need each other. And think about Marti; she's grown to adore Casey and Lizzie. I am not going to be the one to break it to her" said Derek.

"Family? What family?! This was never a real family! First you and Casey turn this house into a war-zone. Then you two turn around and turn it into the Venturi-McDonald house of dating! And then to make things worse, your younger siblings follow your lead. You guys did everything in your power to make this merged family fail! Well congratulations, you succeeded!" said George.

At this point, Casey and Lizzie were sitting in the corner, in each other's arms crying. Edwin was not far from them doing the same thing. They were all speechless at this point and in disbelief of how this was unfolding. Derek was still standing and dry-eyed but he was rapidly losing his strength too.

"George, I think you've said enough. Look at them, they got the message. It's bad enough we're moving" said Nora.

"Fine, well boys say your goodbyes now because when you wake up tomorrow, this house will be a lot emptier" said George.

George and Nora left the room. Casey, Lizzie, and Edwin were still crying in the corner. Derek then proceeded to join them in the corner and he too started crying.

"So is that it? Game over?" asked Edwin.

"I got nothing Ed. I expected something harsh but not that… not that" said Derek sadly.

That night Derek, Edwin, and Lizzie came back into Casey's room for the final goodbye. Derek and Casey, as well as Edwin and Lizzie exchanged "I Love you!" and embraced.

Edwin and Lizzie left the room holding hands while Derek stayed.

"Casey, I'll try to contact you as much as possible. After high school, I'll come find you. Will you wait for me?" asked Derek.

"Of course Derek" said Casey as she kissed Derek for the final time. "I will look forward to the day we meet again"

The next morning, Derek got up unusually early and went to see if the girls had left. He peeked into Casey's room. She was gone.

* * *

Sorry for the sad ending as I'm sure it depressed some of you. Thanks for all your positive reviews of my story as it has inspired my to make a sequal story (that's the reason I didn't end this one with generic Disney, happily-ever- after fluff). I have a general idea of how it'll go but I'm still working out the details. It has been great writing this story as I'm sure the next one will be too. If you haven't commented yet please do, and if you have, it would be great if you comment again on the story overall.

Thanks,  
Blitztoomuch


End file.
